Fnaf New Editions
by The-Story-Man1
Summary: A child stripped from his life and afterlife, the new animatronic now named 'Randy' must come to accept his new life while figuring out how to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HOWDY HEY BOIS AND GIRLS! I know its been a long time since I did anything, it was a busy summer than I expected so I haven't been up to date that much. And since today is the 5th anniversary of Five Night's At Freddy's, I figured why not send my Fnaf story here? I know its a bit screwy, thats because it was one of my earliest works that I posted on the internet. If there are issues with the story, please message me on here and I'll see what I can do. So I'll talk to yall later and please, enjoy the show boys and girls.**

* * *

My character pov

Freddy Fazbears pizza. The best pizzeria party place in town. Every kids favorite place too be, me included. I came here every time with my family, since its a place we go to when me or my brother are worried or did something awesome. Though most kids mostly care for the places animatronics and pizza, I usually go for the arcade games.

Today for the first time, I went here alone. It was kinda of a rough time at home so I went here to let my worries go. As I passed pirate cove, I heard a voice from behind saying "hey kid, over here." I turned around to see a dark room. "Who are you" I asked the voice. He replied "I got something- a surprise for you." I walked over to see what the surprise was, hoping it was nice.

I walked in to see what it was and closed the door, making a mistake since it was dark. I looked around and saw a man… with a knife! He said "The surprise if for you and me, well mostly for ME!" I backed away asking who is he. He replied "your worst nightmare."

He then swung the knife at me, I dodged and ran to the door. I yelled and screamed for help but no one heard me by the music and noise at the other end. The man tried to hit me again but I dodged and ran around him to get to the door. I did it over and over till I tripped. I turned around on the ground to see the man looking down saying, " You gave me one hell of a workout, but this ends NOW," he longed his knife at me and the-

* * *

Foxy's pov  
2:37 P.M.  
When your a child that has been stuffed into an animatronic suit, you are kinda forced to sing the same stupid old songs time and time again. It's kinda of actually something we have to do since it policy, I guess. No matter what happens you have to keep performing, just like the others. This time I broke that rule.

It was just another day, another day stuck as this. In fact today is my birthday and the day we 'died'. Being in this place locked forever is the worst way to spend your birthday. But since today is my birthday, I decided to put on my best pirate show ever.

I was just gonna beat the Kraken with the kids when I heard something that sounded like a scream from the 'parts and service' room. I decided to find out whats going on, but had to pause the show so I wouldn't disappoint the kids.

"Hold on mateys I have to…get something to battle the mighty beast, I'll be right back ye scurvy swabs." I left pirate cove and headed to the room. When I turned on the lights, I was horrified on what I just saw. A little kid with a huge scar on his stomach, an cut ear and a couple of stabs on his arm. He's dead. I didn't know what to do but panic. I decided to get the rest after the closing. This has turned into one heck of a birthday just like…last time. Foxy's pov  
10:30 P.M.

Just seconds after closing, I went over to the others to tell what happened. And by others I mean my friends Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. I told them to follow me to the 'parts and service'. "Why are we here?" asked Chica who looked scared to even go in since this was the place where we were murdered. I turned to them with a devastated look. "Ye guys remember what we looked like before we were stuffed into these, like our bodies after our murder?" They were all confused on where I was going with this. I opened the door and they were in deeper shock than I thought. Chica and Freddy went over to the hurt boy while Bonnie was standing there with a worried face.

"The poor boy," Chica said while picking up the hurt child. Freddy turned to me and asked "You think it was him? The man who killed us?" "I don't know, all aye know is that he was dead when I got here" I replied back. We all then thought of something to do with the kid, coming up with an answer till Bonnie ran out of the room without a warning. He came back with some kind of raccoon-wolfish animatronic suit in his hands giving us nothing but that and a face that says 'how about this?'

We knew what he was thinking and Freddy shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea, we could ruin his life forever, we can't just-"  
Lets just skip this part and just say we had a… hard discussion, okey lad? Anyway, after placing votes on what to do with the lad, we agreed to do the unthinkable, stuff the kid in a suit( while their 'awake'…).

* * *

11:30 P.M.

I waited outside the door of Parts and Service, hoping that the kid wasn't entirely dead in that suit like the last night guards we had. I was praying that they weren't going rough since they don't know how to stuff a body in a suit before (well when their awake). I heard every clank and click from the other side, and I think I even heard arguing from Chica and Bonnie.

I almost lost all hope on this decision, until Bonnie can out all bloody from head to tail. He looked at me smirking saying that we needed some towels. I ran fast to the kitchen and back just to see what they did, and when I did….I was surprised! The suit isn't broken at all though there was only blood everywhere, but its not like anyone comes in here at all (surprisingly not even the guards or staff).

"I still can't believed we just did… what we just did," said Freddy with a gruff voice. I was more surprised that he was less bloody though he did some of the work. After a whole hour, the room was silent. We knew what we all did was wrong but it was because we were to greedy to do anything to get out of here, that being said we tried EVERYTHING!

But the silence was then broken by the noises coming from the suit. It worked, we finally brought him back from the dead. "I want to greet the new guy!" Said Bonnie as he came over with a big grin. I could already tell this was going to be a disaster. Even after Bonnie showed us the suit, I still wondered how did he even manage to know about this….

* * *

The kid's pov

I awoke with some numbers flowing by my eyes which made things in a bluish blur vision. As it cleared I saw what looked like a face so…. Purple. Its smiling so creepy at me like its wants to kill… wait… the guy wants to kill me! I screamed and ran out the door as fast as I can to escape. I took time to breathe and looked at my… hold on, what happened to my feet? And why is there blood on them? I ran to find the nearest mirror but when I looked into it, I found that I wasn't human, that I'm … a raccoon?!… And a robot?! Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming otherwise I'm dead. And I can't be dead!

I heard footsteps coming toward me fast and I started running again looking for cover. I found a stage with some curtains and ducked in there hoping they didn't see me go in.

As I caught my breathe, I was wondering how the heck any of this is happening. It has to be a dream. "If I pinch myself, maybe I'll wake up." I pinched myself and only felt metal on my arm. I tried again. Nothing. I started to panic…and cry. I wanna go home. Then I questioned myself, "Can I even leave?" The thought ran my mind hard and I started to freak out. I cried even more than I should. I gonna go home. How did this even happen!?


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy's POV  
11:55

We looked everywhere for the lad, but no such luck was given to us. We searched the kitchen, the backstage, the security room, the restrooms, everywhere. I knew what happens at midnight, and if I can't find him soon, he'll be even more scared than he is now.

We finally gave up and went to our stages at the party room a minute before midnight. Considering he could be in a safe place for the night, the gang went to sleep on their stage, as I looked ashamed of what will come. The night guard came in as I got into my stage. I peeked out the curtain, watching the guard passed by to the office. I felt more guilt wash over me, more heavily than befo- *CLANK*

I turned around hearing heavy breathing behind some boxes. I walked slowing hearing a gasp. I called out "You out there, laddie?" I heard nothing but whimpers and cries from the other side. I came around the corner and saw the lad. He tried to gasp, but I covered it up before anyone can hear him. "Listen well and carefully, if you want to survive here, your gonna have to calm yourself down and keep quiet."

He released himself and breathed in and out heavily(like he can breathe air). He calmed down in a few minutes till finally saying, "Where am I, who are you, what the heck is going on here? I knew telling the lad everything was going to be a long story but I started by saying, "Think, what do you remember before waking up?" He thought about it for a moment before replying: "I remember having a photo op with my mom, what seems to be my dad yelling at me, and a man swinging a-" He fell over crying.

I asked him, "Look, you need to stay with me, and try to remember other stuff,like... what about your name?"

* * *

The kids POV

My name? OH GOD, MY NAME? I can't remember! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I had to think of something, since I can't have no names. I looked at my feet, and saw my body. I looked at the tail and said, "Randy."

"Randy? Well 'Randy', welcome to the crew, or hell, depending on how ye look at things. I'll explain everything tomorrow." "NONONONONO, explain to me what is going on NOW!" I felt cold and dead when I said that, my sight got darker. I stepped back scarred. Then there was a scream in the distance. I jumped far up and hit the ceiling. Opening my eyes I looked at the ground.

It looks so far down. I looked at the ceiling and it looked so close. The fox looked up at me, saying "Ye- Yer on the ceiling! I didn't know animatronics can do that!" I jumped down falling face flat to the floor. It didn't hurt that much thankfully. As I got up he said with a sigh, "They got another one, they still never get past the first night, this one thought hasn't even gotten past 3 AM." "They? Who's they?" I then heard metal clanking from the other side of the curtain.

I went to the curtain to take a peak, then the fox grabbed me. "Do not go over there, or you'll u can erase yer memories, alright?" I looked at him and let go of the curtain and said, "Can you at least tell me what's going on?" He sighed saying, "I said I'll tell ye in the morning. Now shut down for now and we'll get things straight from there." I looked at him. "Can I at least get your name?" "Foxy, now go to sleep."

He placed his back against the wall and kneeled down. His eyes shut and didn't move after that. So I did the same thing and closed my eyes. A screen said 'SHUTDOWN: INITIATED. This is my new life, better get used to this.

* * *

**Well so much for a longer chapter. I'm trying to get another chapter of this story finished as well as the other stories. I'd really had not much to go from here, but I'll try to get another one out before the end of my road trip. Thanks for your support and please tell if there are ****any mistakes I made. Time to close the curtains, until next time.**


End file.
